1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for non-volatile storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of non-volatile memory uses variable resistance memory elements that may be set to either a low resistance state or a high resistance state. The variable resistance memory elements may be individually connected between two conductors (e.g., a bit line electrode and a word line electrode). The state of such a memory element is typically changed by proper voltages being placed on the intersecting conductors.
Some variable resistance memory elements may be in the high resistance state when first fabricated. The term “FORMING” is sometimes used to describe putting the variable resistance memory elements into a lower resistance state for the first time after fabrication. After a FORMING operation is performed, the variable resistance memory elements may be RESET to the high resistance state and then SET again to a low resistance state.
One theory that is used to explain the FORMING mechanism, as well as the switching mechanism to RESET and SET the variable resistance memory elements, is that one or more conductive filaments are formed by the application of a voltage to the variable resistance memory elements. One example of a variable resistance memory element includes a metal oxide as the variable (reversible) resistance material. In response to a suitable voltage, a conductive filament may be formed in the metal oxide such that there is one or more conductive paths from the top electrode to the bottom electrode of the variable resistance memory element. The conductive filament lowers the resistance of the variable resistance memory element. Application of another voltage may rupture the conductive filaments, thereby increasing the resistance of the variable resistance memory element. Application of still another voltage may repair the rupture in the conductive filament, thereby decreasing the resistance of the variable resistance memory element once again. The initial formation of the conductive filament may be referred to as “FORMING,” the rupture of the filament may be referred to as RESETTING and the repair of the rupture of the filament may be referred to as SETTING. The variable resistance memory element may then be repeatedly switched between states by repeatedly RESETTING and SETTING the variable resistance memory element. The RESETTING process puts the variable resistance memory element in the high resistance state and the SETTING process puts the variable resistance memory element in the low resistance state. Data values may then be assigned to the high resistance state and the low resistance state.
The FORMING process may impact the ability of the variable resistance memory element to exhibit proper switching behavior over time. For example, the variable resistance memory element may switch consistently between the high resistance state and the low resistance state in response to appropriate voltages, which may be referred to as “switching within the intended window.”